Any Other Day
by Mae Mae Malfoy
Summary: Hermione gets attacked by Voldemort * gasp-gasp* wut wil happen now? read to find out plz!


Hey everyone this is my first fic so plz dont be mean :'( lol just playin you can bad on it if ya really want to cuz i dont care but i just wanna kno the truth bout wut you think of it . Hey I can use the flamers u ppl send to be the light i wrote this story by  
  
Disclaimer- Hey all i am the famous J.K ..........NOT i wish i was then i would be swimming in money ahhhhhh i can see it now ( goes into dream phase thingie) I crack me up lol muahahahahaha  
  
Well i think i should get on with story wut do u think?......... okay on with the show  
  
.:*:.:*.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.Chapter Uno: Summer Daze:.*:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:*.:*:.:*:.*  
  
It was about a week scince Hermione and all of her friends were let out of their skool for the summer. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading Hogwarts, A History for the 100th time when she heard a crash from downstairs. She crept out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat that she had from before school, from the closet, as she opened her door and crept down the long hallway till she reached the stairs.  
  
She saw lights on downstairs so she figured that her mother was just getting up early to make breakfast. So she leaned the bat against the wall and walked downstairs. When she reached the bottom she saw 6 shadowws moving in the light. She immidiatly put her back to the wall and started to try and listen to see if sho could notice any voices of people she knew.  
  
"GO, GO FIND THE GIRL!!" said one voice that she didnt recognize.  
  
"Yes ma-master" studdered another voice that sounded somewhat familiar... but who.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
she gasped as soon as she realized who was in her house "Voldemort" she made a run for the stairs to get the bat or her wand... she decided to go for her wand that would make a greater impact on them. she figured ther was a good amount of death eaters there so she tried to walk slowly and then she reached the first step and ....  
  
"CREAK!"  
  
"Ah bloody step" she said hoping they didnt hear her... but apparently they did.  
  
"What was that?" asked somone who she guessed was voldemort  
  
"I-I don't kn-know ma-ma-master"  
  
'Wormtail thats who it was' when she heard the studdering.  
  
She attempted to go up the stairs to reach her room but she tripped on the way. hit her head on the stair and slid down till she tumbled out to the bottom where she lay rubbing her head.  
  
"THE GIRL!!" Said a hooded figure while standing over her.  
  
"Get away from me" she said while trying to break free of the death eaters grasp.  
  
There was at least 5 of them holding her back from hitting Voldemort across the face.  
  
"Why hello there Miss.Granger... we meet at last." said Voldemort while touching her silky skin  
  
"Get off of me" she said while kicking him in the face.'Good thing i took dance' she thought while she saw him fall to the ground grabing is face.  
  
"You Bitch!!!" he said while pulling out his wand."You,little girl, need to be taught some manners..." "CRUCIO!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"Hermione fell to the floor, Shaking , twitching and crying.  
  
********************************************************** Before that....  
  
"But Father where are you going?" asked Draco  
  
"Thats classifid boy now let me be, i am off" said Lucius as he went to the fireplace"Miss Hermione Granger's"  
  
'Grangers? why would he be wasting time to go there?' thought Draco as he left the room and went upstairs but not before kicking an house-elf for fun.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
While this was happening Harry was over at the Burrow eating a pumpkin pastrie(sp?). Ron was sitting on the floor just looking at Fred, they seemed to be in a staring contest. Fred was winning. "Must not blink" said Ron while twitching his eye to try and distract Fred. But little did Ron know that Fred put a spell on his eyes so he couldnt blink, even if he really wanted to.  
  
"You know that you wont win Ron so just give up." Said George, totally aware of Fred's plan.  
  
"Yeah....well i can at least dream cant I" Said Ron whil he was starting to cry.  
  
"Oh look Little Ronniekinns is crying because he can see into da future and he sees me winng" Said a very determined Fred. Just then there was a screeching noise at the window, so Ron took this as a chance to forfeit. Ron looked to the window, blinked first,and saw an owl holding a few letters.  
  
"HA!!, I WIN!" said a very happy Fred as he got up and starte to jump on the bed and George decided to join and then Harry that they didnt notice Ron get up to let in the owl.  
  
Ron looked at the owl tring to place whos it was hes seen it before. He untied the letters and started reading the one with his name on it.  
  
Dear Mister Weasley( Ronald),  
  
Ihave some news for you. Well i wont bore you with the tiny details, but last night your beloved friend Hermione Granger was attacked while she was home alone. She was attacked by Lord Voldemort himself, and several death eaters. She is now in intensive care at the infirmary here at Hogwarts. Se seems to be alright althought we havnt spoken to her scince she arrived a short while ago.  
  
But we know that she would like you and young Mister Potter here beside her, so we are asking you if you would please come to Hogwarts 2 months earlier than planned. We would also like you to purchase you school supplies at Diagon Alley and also would appreciate it if you bought Miss Grangers supplies also... We are giving you 3,000 Galleons to purchase her items and your you may keep any extra.  
  
Scincerly, Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Ron just stood and gaped at the letter" HERMIONE" he said in a squeky voice  
  
(the one from the movie 2 "can we panic now" lol)  
  
"Ron what is it? whats wrong?" asked Harry trying to get Fred and George to stop dancing.  
  
"Her-Hermione... at-ttacked.. Vol-oldemort" said Ron not even twitching while Voldemorts name was mentioned even if it was said by him.  
  
"WHAT?!?" said the twins and Harry in unison, as Fred made a grab for the letter, so did Harry and George so they all landed on ron as he pulled the later away.  
  
"Get off of me you fat pigs!!" said Ron as he ran downstairs to go tell his parents about what had just happened.........  
  
***************************************************  
  
So wut doya think? i dont know if it was a good start but oh well i hope that i get at least like 5 reveiws before i start writing my next chapter.... even if i get no reveiws i will post until i do i love writing because i do... NO QUESTIONS ASKED! lol sorry i am under heavy medication for my anger-management problems lol buh byez i hope u like it! 


End file.
